Sweet Vengeance
by raven watson
Summary: Inuyasha has betrayed her in the worst way and so she ran. What will she do or, more importantly, who? Mature Warning Sex, violence, language, angst. This story has excessive lemons, you have been warned.
1. Betrayel

Kagome ran swiftly through the night spilling like water through the forest. If she had any sense left in her she would have found pleasure and joy in the feel of the forest parting before her in awe of her spiritual powers, instead she felt only the white hot rage that was quickly building within her. It threatened to burst out of her in screams and violence if she hesitated for even a moment to think, to feel, to remember.

A sound escaped her lips, half moan, half whine. It startled her and interrupted her fluid movement through the trees causing her to stumble and fall none too gently to the forest floor. She lay there for a while letting her sorrow encompass her being as sobs rocked her body and her cries echoed through the quiet forest.

She had paused, she had fallen, and now the memories she had tried to run from crashed into her.

Inuyasha had betrayed her.

_Again. _

Only this time it had been far worse.

She had grabbed her arrows fearing danger when Inuyasha had sniffed the air then suddenly disappeared from the clearing where the group had made camp for the rest of the night. She fled after him leaving behind the others to flounder in their confusion.

She should have known where he was going when he left without a word. If it had been a demon he would have said so. He would have whispered it before taking off. That he had remained silent spoke volumes.

But she had been too _stupid_ to figure this out before hand. She was naive in thinking that he wouldn't abandon her or their pack unless it was for a good reason. He hadn't waited up for her, and with his demon speed had sped far ahead, leaving her behind struggling to catch up.

In her stupidity she had continued her struggle through the forest and the brush hoping to help him battle whatever demon he was enthralled with. When she heard noises coming from not too far away she had stupidly quickened her pace to help Inuyasha. She could hear him moaning and calling out and feared the worst.

She pressed her back against a tree when she got near enough that she knew Inuyasha was in the next clearing. She notched her bow and took a deep breath readying herself for the gruesome, bloody scene that was sure to accompany the awful barks from behind her tree. She braced herself then turned the corner.

And felt herself die.

She made no other motion beyond the initial turn. Her bow sagged forgotten in her grip as her worst nightmare was played out in front of her. Slapping, grunting and the sick musky scent of sex assaulted her as the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo coupled unceremoniously on the forest floor burned itself into her retinas.

She stared as Inuyasha forced himself again and again into Kikyo. Her ass was in the air and her face lay on her arms on the ground as she turned back to watch Inuyasha pound himself into her tight cunt over and over. Their faces were twisted with carnal bliss as their moans became deafening. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kikyo's hips as he forced her harder and faster upon his cock. The wet smack of flesh on flesh echoed and still Kagome watched in shocked horror.

She wanted to run, to scream, to wake up from the nightmare of her beloved Inuyasha just plain _fucking_ that dead priestess bitch Kikyo. This was no ceremonial love making. This was bestial, carnal and wrong, so wrong. Inuyasha was supposed to love Kagome, to want her living, breathing body writhing beneath his. He wasn't supposed to want to force Kikyo on her knees and slam himself into her as fast and as hard as possible. To want to shove himself as deep and rough as he could into his long dead priestess.

Yet here he was. Their clothes shredded and tossed about as if they couldn't wait long enough to get properly undressed before they fucked. His sword, the Tetsusaiga, was thrown forgotten beside his whore's arrows without care if someone were to come along and take it for themselves.

Kagome watched as their screams quickened and their loud slapping beat faster and faster with a sick wet sucking noise. Inuyasha reached down to Kikyo and grabbed her by the hair pulling her body against his with a harsh yank that brought a moan rather than a cry of pain from her. He continued to fuck her as he busied one of his hands with her left breast, coaxing the swollen mound to tighten while his other hand buried itself in her curls. He began rubbing her again and again causing her moans to deepen and her cheeks to redden more than before.

Kikyo reached behind her and pulled his head down for a smoldering, wet kiss where they looked like they were going to swallow each other whole. Inuyasha gripped her breast tightly causing them to lose contact as Kikyo turned away and shouted in pleasure. Kagome watched as Inuyasha licked the shallow groove between Kikyo's neck and shoulder. He smiled wickedly then bit her hard. Kikyo's eyes widened and she screamed his name as her body convulsed suddenly. Inuyasha held her tightly as he thrust into her roughly twice more before shuddering and lowering them both to the ground.

He licked the mate mark he had left behind and whispered sweet nothings to her. Kikyo sighed and petted his head as she twitched every now and then. Every time she twitched Inuyasha groaned and grinded his hips into her forcing his penis still within her to be pulsated by the echoes of her orgasm.

Kagome put her hand to her mouth for fear of making a sound as the shock wore off. She watched as Kikyo opened her half lidded eyes and stared directly at her. A smile spread across her wicked lips then she mouthed 'Mine' as she petted him again and purposefully moved against Inuyasha causing him to moan Kikyo's name. Kagome began shaking her head back and forth as the tears gathered in her eyes.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

Then she ran. She ran blindly unconsciously running farther away from both Inuyasha and their pack. Her powers spread the forest before her letting her run miles in moments until she made a noise and fell far away from the happy new couple and their disgusting display.

She cried herself onto the forest floor until she was dried up and numb inside. She lay there feeling nothing, doing nothing, trying to think about nothing. But their bodies were etched in her mind pounding into each other over and over again.

He had betrayed her. He had lied to her. He had chosen a dead woman over her.

Instead of self pity she felt only indignation and fury. How _dare_ he! How dare he pick a corpse over her living flesh. Was she not beautiful? Was she not well endowed? Was she not fucking alive with real blood flowing in her veins and no stolen souls to keep her moving? What the _fuck_? She felt her anger rise and build and flame within her until she could do nothing but scream and beat her fists against the floor.

It was in this state that he found her. His wicked lips smirked as he watched the pure priestess burn with righteous fury. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful or tempting. He took a step towards her allowing himself to step on a twig so she would hear him. Her head whipped toward him, her black eyes glimmering with anger, her skin glowing with fury. Her raven hair flowed around her like black silk.

"Beautiful." He whispered. She raised an elegant eyebrow. Did he say that out loud?

"What do you want, demon?" She asked in her melodious voice. His cock quivered at the potential that voice had, what screams and moans he could coax from it.

"I want the same as you, priestess." He moved toward her and she merely looked at him feeling no fear in her haze of rage.

"And what would that be?"

He smirked. "Vengeance." Kagome shuddered and felt herself go wet at the sound of his sensual voice speaking her mind. He smiled again smelling her arousal, this would be too easy. "Will you join me, Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the man who had been her enemy since she shattered the jewel and smiled.

"Yes, Naraku. Oh, yes."


	2. The Pact

Her enemy of two years reached his hand out to her. Kagome looked at it for a moment then put her hand in his. It was soft and pampered, not a callus to mar it. She was distracted by this as she stood with his help giving him a chance to pull her against him.

Her rage had receded enough that she felt the first prick of fear. She had caught herself instinctively against him by putting her hands upon his chest. The feeling of his body beneath her hands was, surprisingly, not altogether unpleasant, but she had effectively trapped herself in her enemies arms. She remembered just who the person was she had foolishly made a bargain with and looked up fearfully into his blood red eyes. Seeing the slight fear mixed with the fire of her hate made his smile widen giving her a glance of fangs.

"Why, Kagome dear! Do you fear me?" He whispered in mock distress. Her dark eyes narrowed as the heat flared.

"What's there to fear? You are but a half-demon and so far your kind has proven quite unimpressive." Her brave, yet stupid, answer made Naraku's smile darken with malice. He saw her eyes flicker with fear and regret before turning back into her heated stare. He brought his right hand slowly up to her face. She flinched when his finger touched her chin. He laughed softly as he tilted her head back.

"You should know, little priestess, that gaining the means for your vengeance against your unimpressive half breed will not be free. You would do well to remember that I expect payment for my services." He leaned over bringing his face closer to hers. Her eyes widened as he whispered, "You wouldn't want me to ask for a, shall we say, _violent_ payment, do you?" The fear ate away at her anger and bravery as she peered at him from the corner of her eyes. "Well?" He smirked, "Unless you like violence?" He chuckled as he brought his left hand to the small of her back. Kagome caught her breath as the masculine sound coming from so close made things tighten low in her belly. Naraku caught the subtle spike in her scent and nuzzled her hair, smiling to himself. His voice dropped a few octaves. "If you do like it, I would be more than happy to accommodate you." Kagome swallowed, his blatant suggestions of violence and sex making her uneasy.

"No, Naraku, I do not believe I like violence." She whispered. He chuckled again and she shivered.

"You don't seem so sure, priestess. Maybe later we can find out whether or not your beliefs will change, for now…" He rubbed his cheek against hers making her go completely still in his arms. He liked how she felt, how she fit just right in his grip. He sniffed her skin and enjoyed the vanilla scent that always accompanied her.

In battles he would sometimes reach out and take her from the others bringing her close simply so he could smell the vanilla. They all assumed that he wanted Kikyo, that Onigumo's desires still overruled all the demons that had become Naraku. True, he was probably more prone to be attracted to Kagome because she was Kikyo's reincarnation, but it was everything different from Kikyo that made him dream of her screaming his name, squirming beneath him in pleasure.

He sighed as he moved back enough to look into her eyes. They were uneasy and questioning, but they weren't terrified. He smiled at her watching the fear surface. She was so naïve, his little priestess.

He looked down at her pouting, full lips. He licked his own lips as he thought about what he could make those lips say, what he could make them scream. He suppressed his bodies desire to shudder in anticipation. Soon, very soon he wouldn't have to imagine it. He looked at her lips and did what he'd wanted to do since he had first seen her, he kissed her.

He made it soft, and warm. He may be evil and he would rather have forced his tongue down her throat tasting every cavern of her mouth, drinking her moans like a man dying of thirst. But he knew how to deceive; he knew how to win her over. She hadn't been tried yet, probably never even been kissed. This innocent child wouldn't respond well to forceful persuasions, not yet anyway.

So he seduced her with his mouth, slowly, patiently. He pressed her body closer and buried his hand in her hair helping to tilt her head to deepen the closed kiss. He felt when the shock wore off, when her body softened and simply melted into him. She began to kiss him back and he was shocked to feel a warmth bloom in his chest when she did.

Her hands that lay flat against him gripped his kimono as she daringly opened her mouth in invitation. The movement made him growl in approval which brought very pleasing shudders from her. He rewarded her by tasting her gently, barely slipping his tongue past her lips. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and met his tongue with her own.

When they touched she moaned deep in her throat, he hardened at the sound of it imagining her beneath him moaning for him as he fucked her again and again. He caught himself in mid fantasy as she was calling his name in ecstasy. He had to pull back or he would take her here and now, and it wouldn't be soft. It would be rough, and fast and just thinking about it was making him harder. He needed to take her in just the right way so she would be on his side forever, thoroughly destroying his enemies.

He shook the fantasy from him and pulled back and stared satisfactorily into her unfocused eyes. He brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead.

"Come now; let us return to my castle so we can prepare for your vengeance." He smiled when she blinked repeatedly to rid her of the haze of the pleasure he had instilled in her. She licked her lips and swallowed nodding her agreement. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her back into a gaping darkness, his fastest mode of travel, before she had time to protest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura sighed once again as she unconsciously opened and closed her fan with a small click. Her long black hair was tied artfully behind her head, a lone feather drooping from it. She stared with her ruby eyes out of the western window that gave way to the greatest view of the castles surrounding valley. She had to look through the purple haze of her _masters'_ miasma, but she could still see the freedom beyond, a freedom she knew she would never taste.

She turned her head minutely as she heard soft steps come into the room. She stared into Kanna's pale blank eyes as the young woman walked towards her. Though Kagura hadn't aged in the short years of her existence, Kanna had changed from the unemotional young girl into a soulless young woman. Her now knee length hair continued to lay untied behind her a stray flower or two finding its way in her hair. Kagura thought it would inhibit her movements, but it didn't bother Kanna. Nothing did.

Kagura sneered at the girl with contempt for her inability to feel, her inability to think for herself and her inability to allow Kagura to find solace in her sister with their shared fate. Kagura glared at her as Kanna stopped before her with her mirror raised.

"What is it, girl?" Kagura sneered.

"The master returns," Kanna whispered in her monotone voice, "He has brought someone with him."

Kagura shook her head. "Another captive I'll bet, some poor villager who gets to be raped until she screams in pain or pleasure then eaten by the monster." Kagura shook her head and turned to have a few more peaceful minutes with her imaginary freedom.

"She isn't a captive." Kanna whispered.

Kagura turned to look at her. "What?"

"She came willingly. Something is happening but I can't See what."

_Oh._ Thought Kagura. _This is why she's come._ Kagura smiled at her sister with wry amusement. If she had any emotions, Kagura would have thought she was worried.

"Is that a problem?"

Kanna made a slight nod. "If I cannot See it, then it is not written. If it is not written then we are at a crossroads. A great change is upon us and I do not know whether it to be good, or bad."

Kagura scoffed. "How much worse can it get?" Kanna stared as deeply into Kagura as her dead eyes would allow making Kagura shift nervously.

"It can get far, far worse. And with this girl, it might." With that Kanna turned abruptly to float out the room. Before she stepped through the door she tilted her head back to Kagura. "He's here." And she left Kagura to her thoughts and her questions as to why Kanna chose now to confide in her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gripped tightly onto Naraku, or what she thought was Naraku. The darkness that surrounded them was absolute leaving her nothing to see, only feel. Even her hearing was muffled and her nose felt stuffed. To be thrown from the most mind blowing first kiss she could have ever imagined (and from Naraku, no less) to emptiness was devastating to her psyche. Panic started to bubble in her throat when they burst into light. Kagome clung unashamedly to Naraku as her she got used to her senses again. She was breathing harshly, her eyes a little too wide as she looked around her.

They were in an elegant sitting room with low, open windows and silken pillows littering the floor. There was a low table near the window with a stack of papers sitting neatly on one side and an ink set beside it. The walls were lined with wood that was a dark, rich color. Elegant lanterns hung about the room adding a flare of color with its designs. Kagome gave a deep sigh as she took it all in and used the details to steady herself.

She looked up to find Naraku watching her with a bemused look. She felt a flare of anger and shame inside of her for letting him see her weak. She may have made a pact with the devil but she sure as hell didn't have to let him see her be uncertain. She lifted her chin slightly and stared back at Naraku with an eyebrow raised. He smiled brightly at her catching her off guard with its openness and causing her heart to flutter.

"Come, priestess. Let us finalize this pact we have made so you know that I have no tricks about this." He took her by the hand and led her to the table. They both kneeled on opposite sides of it. Naraku smiled at her again before he waved a hand over the ink set. Kagome watched with disinterest until one of the brushes twitched. She felt her jaw drop as the brush quickly stood up and dipped itself into the pre-made ink. She watched in awe as a blank sheet of paper fluttered down to the open space between the stack and the set. The brush poised itself above the paper waiting for what, Kagome didn't know. She looked up at Naraku waiting to see more. He smirked.

"This hanyou, Naraku and this miko, Kagome…" He looked pointedly at Kagome. She blinked away from the furiously writing brush that was taking down every word.

"Uh… Higurashi…"

"have come together to be bound in the following pact of vengeance. This Naraku is sworn to assist Kagome Higurashi in vengeance against the hanyou Inuyasha. They will agree on a plan of action and once the plan is made and accepted neither are able to stray from the plan without the others approval. If one does stray the other is allowed to do what they will to them. Neither Naraku nor Kagome can betray the other in this agreement or the other is allowed to do what they will to the betrayer. Each will decide if and when something is betrayal but it must produce an actual feeling of betrayal within the contracted person. This contract cannot be broken in anyway. Once a plan is made and confirmed it must be completed."

"Neither Naraku nor Kagome can hurt the other one." Piped in Kagome.

Naraku smiled, "Unless the other one agrees to be hurt." Kagome narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut. "Naraku will be granted a single boon of any nature in payment of his services as long as the boon doesn't break the previous stated rules. It also cannot be used to stop his punishment if he breaks his oath to this contract. The boon is also separate from punishments if Kagome breaks her oath to this contract. This contract binds this hanyou, Naraku, and this miko, Kagome Higurashi, for all of eternity in an unbreakable pact of vengeance." Kagome watched as the magicked brush froze and looked up at Naraku. "Does this contract meet your approval, priestess?" Kagome read it over to see if there was anything wrong with it. Did she really want Inuyasha to pay? Did she really want vengeance so badly she would make an unbreakable pact with Naraku? She felt the seed of hate flare in her heart and knew that the answer was yes. A part of her mourned the loss of a piece of her goodness as she looked up at Naraku.

"As far as I can tell, yes Naraku, I approve."

"Then give me your hand." Kagome looked at him questioningly but did as she was told. Naraku took out a small hidden dagger and unsheathed the sharp weapon. He took Kagome's hand in his and looked in her eyes. He gave her a bright open smile that threw her off right when he cut her finger.

She cried out as a well of blood dripped from her finger and splashed upon the paper. Her blood spilled into the ink spreading from word to word until the ink flared a solid red and dimmed back to black. Then her signature spread with elegant strokes upon the page with no brush to write it. She looked wide eyed at Naraku as he did the same to his own hand. His blood splashed upon the paper eliciting the same reaction with the ink spreading his name with quick, efficient strokes beside Kagome's.

"It is done. We will converse on the best plan of action tomorrow, for now I believe your bedroom has been made up. Kanna will see you to your room. In an hour dinner shall be served. I will send a servant to fetch you and show you the way to the dining room. So for now…" He took her wounded hand and brought it up to his lips as if to kiss it. He smiled wickedly as he took her wounded finger into his mouth.

She did nothing but stare in shock as he suckled on the wounded appendage massaging the cut with his tongue, licking the blood from the wound. He stared at her with a light in his eye as he continued his ministrations. He slowly pulled the finger out causing Kagome to shiver. She felt herself go wet as she took her hand back. Her mind strayed to her sexual fantasies. Oh, what he could do with that mouth! Just because she was good didn't mean that she didn't know what sex was or what, theoretically, could be oh so very pleasing.

Naraku laughed at her with his eyes with a look that said he knew where her thoughts had gone, and he liked it. A blush heated her cheeks as she stood to follow the silent woman behind her.

"I'll see you soon, my little priestess." He watched her go and rolled the taste of her blood on his tongue as his arousal grew. He knew he would have to have her soon. Before long he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he would simply take her, she just tasted so _good_.


	3. Tasty Thoughts

Kanna was silent as she led Kagome down the long corridors to her new room. Her quiet honestly wasn't a surprise but Kagome was starting to lose her fury and would have liked a distraction from the knowledge of the idiocy she had fallen into. What had she done? Was she really going to go through with this? Was she really going to kill Inuyasha? Her thoughts beat inside her until her head hurt. If only she had something to distract her enough that her mind would fall silent.

But she only had the quiet teen walking before her for company. They hadn't passed a single soul since they left Naraku's study and every hall looked identical to the one before. It was a maze that Kagome would soon have to learn if she was to survive here.

Did she really just make a pact to kill Inuyasha?

A shudder ran through her as the severity of what she had done in a fit of anger consumed her. She was going to have to hurt Inuyasha, or be hurt for not completing the contract. She shook her head. They had to both agree on a plan first. It didn't have to involve killing Inuyasha or severely injuring him. But she could find a way to make him hurt the way he made her hurt. He deserved that much for leading her on all this time, giving her false hope and letting her fall in love with him when all he wanted was to fuck Kikyo on the forest floor.

Her anger was back and she smiled grateful for the fire that burned away her uncertainty and guilt. She had no regrets with this new anger that she had found. What she was doing felt _good_. She wanted to hurt him. Logically she knew it was wrong, but anger didn't run on logic, it ran on emotions, thoughts, feelings. It was instinct and her instinct screamed at her to lash out.

She looked up right before she bumped into Kanna who stood before an open door. Kagome blushed a bit as she bowed to the silent girl and stepped through. She had no idea how they had gotten here, she would have to be more attentive and ignore her inner self for a while.

Kanna closed the door behind her and Kagome sighed while looked about the room. It was pleasantly lit with green lanterns on the walls and two open windows on adjacent sides. It was large with gleaming wood floors and a very soft rug that sat before what looked like a double king mattress. Kagome shook her head. She would get lost in the damn thing, what was the point? Then a phrase she had heard once popped into her head and she blushed. So this is what an orgy sized bed looked like…

The orgy sized bed was covered in black silken sheets with dark green pillows at the head. Beside it was a short table that had a large vase with a dozen black roses in it. Kagome couldn't help herself so she bent down and smelled the lovely flowers. She smiled lazily as the scent hazed over her mind.

It seemed he had done something to the flowers. She looked around her and shook her head a bit. She was a little dizzy and felt a little too content, but she didn't seem to be passing out or having raging hormones so she figured it was just a relaxer. She shrugged and continued her inspection of her new home.

There was a large full length mirror in one corner with a table next to it that had a large jewelry box on it. Beside the mirror was a large wooden wardrobe in black finish. Kagome smiled lazily and opened the wardrobe. It was filled with some of the finest kimonos she had ever seen. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that these beautiful outfits were all for her. They seemed to be just her size and they were all shades of greens, blacks, browns and golds. All the colors that looked best on her.

She sighed and moved to the jewelry box. Inside were several necklaces, rings, bracelets, hair accessories and other ornaments. Some were very detailed while others were beautifully simplistic. She touched each item fervently. They were beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And he had given them to her.

Kagome looked around the beautiful room and decided that she would clean herself up a bit and then dress herself to please the man who was so gracious. Maybe there was something in him that wasn't all evil…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku walked through his corridors with a bounce in his step. He couldn't believe his fortune. It seemed that the fates had abandoned their foolish attempt at stopping him. He had been walking through some woods in his territory, minding his own business, for once, when he felt an all too familiar tingle in the air. He had raised an eyebrow then quickly changed course to meet up with the blazing inferno that had shot through his wood.

Imagine his surprise when he walked a little further and found his most secret desire screaming in rage. Hate turning her angelic face into something that was painfully beautiful. She was alone, no foolish dog panting beside her to stop him or psychotic sidekicks to get in his way. She was completely unprotected, filled with rage, and ripe for the plucking.

He stepped forward and one look he knew that Inuyasha had pushed her too far and his own luck had skyrocketed. She would be his, _finally_. He knew that one day he would take her and, whether she wanted to or not, she would scream his name as he rode her. And as he spoke to her he knew that it was now far more likely that he would have a willing Kagome bucking beneath him. Something about that was so much more … _satisfying_.

Naraku took the familiar turn from his corridors into a barren looking storage room. He pushed against a panel in the wall that opened a secret door to descending stairs. It was the steps to hell for many who visited his humble castle. Naraku smiled and nearly whistled as he took the steps down.

The air dampened as he went farther. This was his own special room, a place he had dug out with his own claws and laid the stones himself. It was his favorite room and he liked the thought that the blood he spilled was on the floor he himself placed, almost like an offering to himself.

He came to the end of the stairs and looked about him. The room was large with cells lining one wall and chains lining the other. There were random shackles here and there and a few tables scattered around. He had a wall of different weapons and devices and a cabinet filled with different potions, pills and poisons

He looked at the door that led to the only comfortably furnished room in his dungeon and felt himself harden. She was in there, ready and waiting for him. Kagura would have dressed her in a way that would be pleasing. She also would have given her a drug that would make her lustful and wanting. The perfect little whore. He put his hand on the handle, felt the magical locks click open to his presence and walked in.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking into her lap as the door closed of its own accord and locked again. With her body sitting in just that way and her long black hair covering her face, she looked just like Kagome. A flash of Kagome calling out crossed his vision and he growled. The girl looked up in fear and the illusion was broken. Her cheeks were too wide and her eyes too narrow to be his priestess, but no matter, he didn't have to see her face to enjoy her in the way he wanted.

Naraku smiled and walked over to her. He stood just before her letting their knees touch. He brushed her hair away from her face and trailed her jaw with a finger.

"Tell me, who am I?"

The girl swallowed nervously and Naraku imagined her jaw convulsing in just that way as his cum ran down her throat. "Y...you are my m…master." Naraku raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Do you know what I do when people stutter unflatteringly in my presence?"

Her eyes widened and quickly stood up and bowed low before him. "Forgive me master, I did not mean to offend you with my rueful tongue. I am a stupid girl and will never stutter again." Naraku smiled evilly. Someone had spoken to her about what did and did not please him. He tended to cut out the tongues of stutterers.

"I forgive you since you were so quick to ask for it and know what you did wrong. Now tell me, how old are you?"

"I a..m eighteen, master." He smirked at her attempt to stop her nervous stutter.

"And such a beautiful eighteen year old woman you are. Tell me girl, are you still a virgin?"

A very pleasing blush crossed her cheeks as she bowed her head to hide it. "Yes, master."

"Yes what?" He asked with a warning in his tone.

"Yes I am a virgin, master."

Naraku took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. She smelled of jasmine and fear. Delicious. "Don't worry, I can fix that for you." The girl looked up fearfully and opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Smart girl. Naraku cupped her face in his hand. "Your family sold you to me, girl. If you do not please me I will kill them." Her eyes bled to sorrow and slowly to acceptance. "If you do not do anything that I find to be annoying I will make it as pleasurable as I can for you. So please me girl." The girl licked her lips and followed his orders. She tentatively pressed up to him bringing her body to just barely touch his own. She tilted her head up and to the side waiting for him to close the rest of the distance and kiss her. Naraku smiled evilly and did just that.

He started off warm then did what he had wanted to do before to Kagome. He devoured her mouth. She made a shocked sound and would have backed away if he had not caught her in his arms and pulled her flush against him so he could feel the girls heaving breasts clearly against his chest. He forced his tongue into her mouth tasting every corner, coaxing fire in her belly. He could smell her arousal and knew that this girl, too, had never been kissed. The arousal of taking all of her innocence made him moan as he ground his cock against her pelvis. He felt her shudder and knew that the drug she had taken was definitely working.

He slipped a hand between them and began massaging her breast. Her body leaned into his hand as she moaned for more. He smirked as he used his other hand to undo her obi and allow the loose robe to swing free. Once her breast was open to the world he covered it with his mouth.

He kept one arm around her pressing her against his face so he could fit as much of her into his mouth as possible. He flicked his tongue across her nipple as he suckled causing it to tighten and a moan to spill from her lips. He pulled away and ripped the kimono completely off her body leaving her naked before him. He stepped up close to her backing her up against the bed. He reached one hand up and groped her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple before shoving her onto the bed.

He slowly undid his own robes as he watched her lust filled eyes watch his every movement and her pink tongue flick out to taste her lips. He smiled as he stepped naked before her his cock hard and ready. He put it in her face.

"Open your mouth, and remember, no biting." She blinked a couple of times then opened her mouth. He slowly pushed himself into her wet cavern imagining what the other end would feel like. He watched as she put her hands on his dick and pull his cock in and out of her mouth while sucking, tasting, flicking her tongue out to trace the bottom of his dick causing him to shudder. He couldn't take the subtleties and grabbed onto the back of her head so he could fuck her mouth. He began to shove himself in and out of her imagining that the hair his hand was tangled in and the warm lips that tightened around his cock was Kagome's.

When he knew he couldn't last any longer he pulled himself out of the girl and allowed her a moment to gather her composure. Then he pushed her back onto the bed and began kissing her skin from her neck tracing a line to her belly. Every kiss was like fire making sounds escape the girls' mouth. He knew that she was getting wetter by the second, her pussy twitching and wetting and loosening for when his cock would drive into her.

He reached her wet pussy and looked down her body at her. Her brown eyes were unfocused and begging. He smiled and flicked his tongue over her clit. Her spine bowed as her eyes closed and the room echoed with her moan. _Oooh! _Naraku's manhood clenched and he decided to pass this little part of his ritual and just fuck the bitch.

He brought his body up pressing himself against her pussy as he rose causing her eyes to roll back when his cock brushed against her. He smiled at her then told her to turn over. She obediently complied and lifted her ass to him in offering, looking back for approval with her arms raised holding her up. He pressed his cock against her ass and growled to show just how much he approved. The vibrations on such a stimulated area made her body shake and dampen.

Naraku looked at the girl, ignoring her face and gripped onto her hips. He imagined his priestess staring at him with that wanton desire and pushed his heaving cock into her tight vagina. The girl cried out in pain and pleasure as he took her virginity in one thrust. He waited a moment for her to adjust to him and then began to slowly pull himself out of her. When he was almost out he slammed himself back in hitting the very end causing her to cry out. _Ah! _Then he began pulling out again in a solid, painfully slow glide. He watched her eyes cry out to him as her body met his when he pumped back into her fiercely.

"Beg for what you want, slave. Beg me and I might adhere to you."

The girl licked her lips and swallowed as she fought the fog of desire enough to speak. "Please, please master. Fuck me. Please fuck me! Oh Kami I want you in me. I want you to fuck me hard and fast and bring me screaming! Please master!" Naraku smiled at his good little slave and complied.

He gripped her hips and forced himself deep within her then quickly brought himself almost all the way out before pumping into her again. _Uh! Uh! Ummm! _He slid easily in and out of her wet cunt as his hard, large cock shoved farther and faster into her. She screamed with every thrust her head bowed back and her mouth open and smiling.

Naraku's balls slapped against her ass and he fucked her harder and harder. _Ah! Oh Kami! _He pushed her head down to the bed and shifter her hips a bit then fucked her again and again the new position eliciting a deeper and harder thrust causing the girl he was sheathed in to scream louder.

"BEG ME!" He growled his vibrating cock nearly driving her mad with desire.

"OH KAMI! Master Naraku! FUCK ME! AAH!!! OH KAMI YES! Please! OH! UUH! Harder! Oh god! Naraku! Master! YES! FUCK ME PLEASE MASTER! AAAH! UUH!" She screamed for him and he fucked her. He slapped her bouncing ass causing more pleasure to scream from her lips. He smiled at her pleasing response to pain and slapped her ass again. _Uuh. _He began pinching and touching, and running his hands up and down her body. _Aah! _Each twinge of pain brought a new cry from her. Every slap had her jerk with the nearness of her orgasm. _Uh! Uh! Yeah! _He felt the desire to turn her over and see how high he could make the pain go before it was no longer pleasurable but knew that the one beneath him wouldn't last long. _Fuck! Fuck me! _He dragged his claws down her skin scratching her and bringing her screams to a crescendo. _AAH! AAH! AAH! _

Their skin slapped against each other making a nice thwap thwap as Naraku reached down and cupped her in his hand. _Oh Kami, MASTER! _He began torturing her clit causing her to moan and scream unintelligibly. She matched his rhythm completely pushing against his raging member harder and faster tightening her pussy each time they pulled apart. He mastered her clit as he forced his cock to rub over that perfect spot again and again until finally she screamed and her body jerked and spasmed against his. Her tight pussy squeezed his and for a moment he thought he smelled vanilla and fucked the girl beneath him a few more times before gushing his seed within her while imagining Kagome's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen an elegant pale blue kimono with cherry blossom trees decorating the edges and its petals cascading over the main of it. A servant girl had come in and arranged her dark blue obi for her in a complicated knot.

She had been the first person other than Naraku and his detachments. The girl had never looked up nor did she speak even though Kagome had tried desperately to get her to talk. But the girl had remained vigilant in her silence and after helping Kagome with adorning her simple hair style with appropriate ornaments she disappeared as silent as she had come.

Kagome sighed and shook her head letting her long hair shake back and forth in its loose knot. The girl had chosen a kanzashi that spilled cherry blossoms across the knot as if it were a waterfall. Kagome sighed again as she looked in the mirror. She looked like an elegant lady, near to beauty as a geisha, but she had none of their pale make-up nor was she graceful in anyway. She felt somewhat silly in the getup, almost like a child wearing her mothers' clothes.

Kagome bit her lip then shook her head. It was too late now, Kanna would be here momentarily to guide her to the dining room she would have to go through with it. Kagome dabbed some color on her eyelids and darkened her lashes to make the gold flecks in her eyes stand out. She touched her lips with a color that was just a shade or two darker than what they normally looked like making them look full and kissable.

She blushed as she realized this. Was she trying to make Naraku want her? She thought about the kiss he gave her and it made her weak. Just the thought of his talented lips on hers made her heart beat faster and her breath hitch in her throat. It had been like she had never lived before his lips touched hers, like she had never actually touched anything or felt anything before in her life.

Her blood had turned to fire in her veins while her belly danced in a sea of butterflies. Her knees had gone weak and yet she had never felt so strong and alive. It had made her feverish and wanting. She licked her lips unconsciously trying to remember his taste. She wanted more and maybe making her up in this way would get that without having to beg or offer herself to him. She was addicted to him with just one taste. Was it because it was her first kiss? Or was it because it went against everything she had ever known in this era? He was the epitome of evil, and yet her heart fluttered at the thought of him.

She turned when there was a knock on the door right before it slid open. Kanna stepped through in her usual silent manner and bowed her head to Kagome. Kagome bowed back and then quickly stood and followed the young girl out. She made sure to pay attention to the corridors, memorizing the turns and bends in their path. She wondered briefly if this was actually the fastest way to where they were going or if Kanna purposefully took her in the most round about way for some reason or another. She didn't ask and soon they were there.

The room was simply decorated with a banquet dining table and cushions around it for seating. The rest of the room was bare except for a lantern hanging in the middle of the room. Naraku was no where to be seen so, with a nod from Kanna, Kagome sat herself on one side of the table. She looked back to find Kanna had already fled the room leaving Kagome alone again.

She sighed and started picking at the hem of her kimono. She hoped that she wouldn't always be this alone and bored. Coming from the constant companionship of her group of friends to this strange place where no one even spoke to her was a little unsettling. She frowned and wondered where Naraku was.

Maybe this was all a huge setup and everyone would end up dead because she was so stupid. Maybe he's poisoning her food right now. Maybe he was off killing her friends now that he had her safe and sound in his castle. Maybe she should stop thinking about all these maybe's before she gets an ulcer and ends up dying from that.

She sighed and shook her head. What was she doing here? She couldn't help ask that over and over. Had she lost her mind? Clearly since she was now allied with Naraku of all people. Strangely she wasn't really afraid. Wary, even cautious but she wasn't afraid that he was going to kill her or rape her like her and Sango had supposed he would do if either of them were caught.

But then again she wasn't caught. She came willingly. She signed away her soul to the devil in order to harm her beloved Inuyasha, the damned, stupid_ male_ that broke her heart for the final time. Fucking that whore. Kagome shook her head to rid her of her tears. That wasn't fair she knew. Kikyo was a priestess, and even as an undead priestess she wouldn't go sleeping around with everyone. Stupid bitch, had to make Kagome feel guilty for calling her names when she screwed Inuyasha and shattered Kagome's heart.

Maybe this was all destiny, maybe Kagome was supposed to be evil. Her heart certainly couldn't take all this stupid _crap_ that she keeps putting it through. Kami, what was she doing here waiting for her enemy to dine with her? He would probably get her to fulfill the contract and once that was done his boon would be to kill her, or screw her, or have her kill someone else.

She was going to end up getting hurt by Naraku way more than Inuyasha could ever accomplish in his simple minded antics. Naraku was _smart_. He could trick her into doing anything, make her do anything just to watch her cry. He's done it before and he'll do it again. Then why did she feel sad that he hadn't shown up? Why did she feel like she was being stood up by her date? Something was _seriously_ wrong with her.

She buried her face in her hands and sighed. She wouldn't cry, she was beginning to be too confused and tired for that. The silence was deafening and her brain wouldn't shut up. What she wouldn't give for an ipod from her era or even some freaking birds crying their lungs out. Something, _anything_ to stop her thoughts.

She jolted when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up in surprise at Naraku's closed face. He was wearing his usual black and purple kimono, his black hair cascading in a wave down his back and across his shoulders. He was so handsome, even with his barriers up, his face not even giving a fake emotion to guide her with. Seeing his face made her instantly feel better and she sighed happily and smiled at him.

"Hello, Naraku-sama."

"Hello, Kagome-sama. What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing. Just stressed out. What have you been doing?"

His Kagome look-alike bucking beneath him screaming his name flashed across his vision but he managed to hide any reaction as he sat at the head of the table beside Kagome. "Just taking care of some business that couldn't wait." He watched her smiling face close up a little and quirked an eyebrow at it but ignored it as he called for the servants to bring them their dinner. They spread the food before them and dished it onto their plates in silence. Kagome was looking at them angrily. "Kagome, is their something wrong with my servants?"

Kagome turned her burning eyes to him. "They're all silent!" She exclaimed as if this meant something.

"And…?"

She threw her hands up. "And doesn't it drive you mad to be in a place where not even the birds sing? There's no noise! I've been here for little over two hours and it's driving me batty! How can you stand such silence? No one makes noise with their feet, the plates didn't clink when they hit the table, the water didn't gurgle as it was poured into the glass! There's no humming from insects, no hush from the wind, I bet when it storms there's no thunder! I'm tempted to just start slamming my chopsticks against the plate every time I take a bite and eat with my mouth open just so there's at least a little noise!" A noise finally did break the silence causing her to glare at Naraku as his body shook with his laughter. "It's.not.funny." she said between clenched teeth. He wiped away the tears that were at the corners of his eyes.

"Haha, oh yes it is! Hahaha. If you want them to make noise, then let it be so." He smiled at her and shook his head. "Cho! The girl who had helped Kagome with her obi appeared. She bowed before him but still remained silent. "Cho let it be known that the noise restrictions can be lax around Lady Kagome. The only places it will still be in effect is near my private rooms and my study, is that clear?" Cho bowed again.

"Hai, Master Naraku." He nodded his dismissal and she quickly fled. Kagome looked at him.

"Noise restrictions?" Naraku nodded. "That's weird."

He raised an eyebrow. "How is that weird?"

"Well, why do you have them?"

"So I can think."

"And when you no longer want to think?"

"I will be dead and it wouldn't matter anyway."

"That's even weirder."

"Why?!"

"Because! I don't know!" She crossed her arms again and pouted sticking her lower lip out in such away that distracted Naraku with ideas of nibbling it. "Don't you ever just want to shut out your mind? To fade out the sounds of your inner self with the sounds that are outside you?"

"I have no problem silencing my mind."

"Oh…then I guess I'm the weird one." He chuckled and her pout deepened.

"You shouldn't do that you know."

"Do what?" she mumbled.

"Pout like that."

She growled at him. "Oh yeah? Why not?" He ignored the growl and the fierce look in her eye as he bent close to her.

"Because it makes me think tasty thoughts." He licked his own lips and smiled as she blinked a few times and her anger faded to nervousness. He sniffed the air and indulged in her fear and his smile deepened when he caught her arousal. "I take it you're thinking tasty thoughts too." He watched her gulp before kissing her softly. He gave her a moment to kiss back then he pulled her lower lip into his mouth and bit it softly. He felt her shudder and heard her moan on a sigh and decided that she would definitely love the games they would play.

He pulled away from her as she whimpered her displeasure. He chuckled again and shook his head at her. "Eat your dinner and then after I will show you around my castle." Kagome nodded dejectedly and they dug in.


	4. Six

"Something's wrong here." Naraku looked down at the beautiful priestess that had her arm in his. Her face was scrunched up cutely in confusion. She looked about his personal garden, the last spot he had taken her on their tour of his castle. After she had announced her desire for the birds call he had tweaked his miasma barrier that had once forbid anything but his own creations from going through into something that would also allow small creatures with little or no demonic or spiritual power through. Night birds now chirped in his delicious looking fruit trees and nocturnal pests darted about.

"I changed the barrier so you would have more noise like you wanted. Is that what's wrong?"

She shook her head sliding the cherry blossom kanzashi across her simple hair knot. "Not the noise, thank you for that by the way. I mean this." She gestured roughly to their joined arms. "Not four hours ago I would have purified you for trying to get this close. You would have strangled me with your tentacles. We have been enemies for over two years and yet we're walking arm in arm in your private garden. That's not normal!"

Naraku shrugged. "We have made an alliance. On act of pain I cannot harm you nor you me. A forced truce is upon us."

She growled in frustration and Naraku bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Just because we have a seize fire doesn't automatically mean we would become friends. Just because I've promised not to hurt you doesn't mean I can't think about it!"

He lifted his eyebrow. "Do you?"

"No I don't!" She through her hands up and started pacing. "That's not right, is it? That I have no urge to think of getting out of here, of trying to get out of the stupid bargain I've made? Shouldn't I be afraid? Or worried? Shouldn't I want to be with my friends not housing with you?" She turned and glared at him. "Have you done something to me? To make me comfortable here? To make me not want to return to my friends or my freedom beyond your miasma? I may not be the most experienced of people, but I'm not completely stupid. I know I cannot pass your miasma without you or one of your creations to accompany me. But that doesn't freak me out! Have you done something?"

Naraku's face closed down and turned to ice. Something about her accusing him made him furious even though he knew these were things he was obviously capable of. "No, miko. I did not do something to you. I was not expecting you to pop out of no where in my territory. This is not some elaborate scheme to destroy you and your friends because I did not make Inuyasha take Kikyo. I did not make him betray you. That is his own doing and if it has brought you here and also my vengeance upon that idiot half demon, then so be it." She looked down to the ground but her body language told him that she still didn't believe him, but what had he ever done to make her think otherwise? "Kagome…" She looked up at him with uncertainty. He took her hand in his and kissed the palm. "Kagome I know you were brought into this battle believing me to be evil. And yes, I am evil. But have I really done anything to _you_? I know I have harmed each member of your group, but you Kagome? I have never truly harmed you have I?"

She scoffed. "There are dozens of times you've tried to hurt me or get me killed."

"Kagome, if I really had wanted you dead, you would be."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why is Inuyasha alive? Or Miroku, Sango? Shit, even Kagura's still alive!"

Naraku laughed. "I told you I was evil. I like to play with my enemies before killing them. I want to break them first, then destroy them. And Kagura has become an obedient little slave, no need to worry about her."

Kagome shuddered and took her hand from his as she turned her back on him. "I don't want anyone in my pack to hurt except Inuyasha."

"Kagome, this isn't part of our deal. I _will_ have my vengeance."

Kagome glared at him with fire in her eyes. "If you harm anyone, and I mean _anyone_ in my pact without my say so, I will consider it an act of betrayal and you will be oath bound to receive my revenge for hurting my friends."

"I could see your getting in my way as betrayal as well, you know."

She shook her head and smiled none too pleasantly. "No you can't. You know I can't do anything but stop you from hurting my friends. It's expected, you couldn't be betrayed by me protecting, just like I can't be betrayed by you protecting your world. If I began destroying your castle, your servants, your slaves, _that_ would be betrayal."

Naraku growled. "But you wouldn't do that."

Kagome smiled sadly. "That's because I'm not evil. I won't betray you in anyway because it's not in me, but you. You are nothing but lies and deceit. All you have ever shown me is that you hate me and want me for dead and you would do anything, say anything, in order to accomplish that goal. How can I do anything but disbelieve you when you say you are telling the truth? And yet I do believe you. That some cruel twist of fate has sent me into the arms of mine enemy while the man I love lies with another." She sighed and turned her head away from him. "I don't feel like talking anymore. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait, I'll send someone with you to guide you."

She looked up and smiled that sad smile. "Thank you, Naraku-sama, but I think I know the way. If I get lost I'm sure I'll find someone eventually who can take me back. Good night." She bowed before him then left him standing in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome found her way to her room with little problem. She had paid special attention to the scenery outside her window and the windows that were placed through the corridors when Naraku was showing her around. She may not be able to find her way through the inner workings of the castle, but she could find her way outside of it.

She stepped through the window and was glad that Naraku had built his castle with very low windows. She was surprised that he didn't have sliding doors in the large room leading out, but she supposed a hanyou with as many enemies as Naraku couldn't have a great amount of doors leading in. It was easier to guard just one.

Kagome got undressed as quickly as she was able hanging her kimono and obi nicely in the wardrobe. She put her kanzahi away then slipped into a night yukata and lay down on the bed and begged for sleep to claim her. She was _tired_ damnit! Her world had gone completely upside down in a matter of minutes, she was comfortable and _safe_ in Naraku's castle, and for all her potential, for all her attempts at intelligence and bravery, she had no idea what had just happened, what she was doing, or where this was going.

She closed her eyes and looked deep within herself at the hate she had found. She felt it fester and boil within her slowly turning a piece of her soul black. If she poked the hate enough she could wrap herself in a fine blanket of anger. She had never felt anything like it before. She would tuck the hate and anger away, trying to get rid of it, only to find that it simply went inside her.

It was like a pit was forming inside her that swallowed her hate and anger. Before when she searched herself she only found a quiet serene, like a lake without ripples. Now there was a pocket of fire that could engulf her if she so chose. She wondered if Naraku had a similar thing inside him, a similar endless pit of hate and anger.

She opened her eyes and growled at her predicament. What did she think was going to happen when she saw him in the woods? Hey, Naraku! What's up? Want to go help me beat up Inuyasha? Just a little slap and tickle ok? Oh that's not ok? You want to kill him? Well I don't think that's a hot idea. Oh, so you're going to kill me now? And I signed a mystical contract that allows you to do just that? Swell…

Kagome sighed and covered her face with her hands. She was so confused. All her life she had known who and what she was. She was a seventeen year old girl hopping through time attempting to right the wrong she did over two years ago. She was adopted mother to Shippo, best friends with Sango and she even liked Sango's boyfriend Miroku. She was the unrequited love of Inuyasha and the once object of Kouga's affection. She was a priestess, guardian of the shikon jewel. She was one of the good guys damnit. And now…now that had all changed.

Somehow she had switched sides. She was no longer with the happy go lucking, albeit fucked up, group of Inuyasha. She was no longer strolling carefree and smiling through the forests of feudal Japan. She was efficiently trapped within the walls of Naraku's castle. _And that didn't scare her._

She wasn't afraid. Oh, sure, she knew that at any moment Naraku could come in here, rape her half to death, torture her a whole lot, and then skin her alive sending her skin to Inuyasha as a gift. But it didn't _feel_ like he would. She didn't know why but she was absolutely sure that Naraku would leave her be, would let her live here peacefully and even happily, contract or no.

She knew the contract was for her benefit alone. Though he did benefit in giving himself a reason not to hurt her, but he was the one who made sure she would be safe from him. That she's perfectly safe here as long as she doesn't give her consent for him to harm her.

It was too good to be true. What was going on here?

With that thought thrumming in her head she slipped into a restless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamnit, priestess! Make up your fucking mind!"

"Oh don't you dare yell at me, Naraku! I'm not going to let you kill him and that's final! Get that through your thick skull! Why are you getting all worked up over this anyway? You're usually all serene and shit. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Panties?"

Kagome burst out laughing. Sometimes the language barrier was a problem, but then days like this made it alright.

They had been trying to come up with a vengeance plan for about five hours already and each time either one came up with an idea it was either too weak or too bold. Naraku wanted to just torture him and kill him while Kagome found that her pit of hate was simmering and wasn't all sure what she really wanted to do about the stupid inu. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest so she could hug them with her arms and lean her head on them.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up from her knees. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went from laughing your ass off to depression. Why?"

Kagome tilted her head and looked at him for a minute. "Why am I not afraid of you?"

Naraku scoffed. "Obviously because you're stupid. Ow!" Naraku rubbed his head where Kagome's shoe had hit him. "Don't do that Kagome."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Sorry, you can't."

"Kami, I wish I hadn't signed that thing."

Kagome snickered. "Liar. You're glad you signed it because even though it keeps you from really doing anything 'fun' to me, it still forces me to stay here and help you plan an attack against Inuyasha."

A wicked smile spread across Naraku's lips. "You really don't know what 'fun' things I'd like to do to you."

Kagome swallowed. "Oh, yeah?" She asked nervously.

"Heh, if you did you'd either be begging me to do them, or you'd be running screaming into the night."

She licked her lips. "Um…it's day?"

Naraku tsked her. "That was a lame retort, priestess."

Kagome turned her back on him and crossed her arms sulkily. "Gimme a break, Naraku. You threw me, that's all."

"Poor, innocent priestess."

"Shut up, Naraku."

"Why should I when this is so much fun?"

"Because I said so."

"Ooo, I guess that means I _must_ comply." She was grumpily looking away from him and so jumped when she felt him press up behind her. "Maybe you should give me a gift so I do comply." He whispered in her ear. She shivered despite herself. "Maybe you should turn that delicate chin this way so I can kiss those tasty lips of yours." Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head the opposite way. "Come now, priestess, was my kiss really that bad?" Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter.

It wasn't that it was bad, to the contrary she was shocked at her bodies reaction to her enemy. She wanted to turn around and press her body up against his, wanted his lips at her throat and her hands in his hair. She wanted to touch him so badly her hands ached. It was this reason she wouldn't. She desperately wanted to, so she couldn't let herself turn to him and melt in his kiss.

Naraku dipped his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. Her second day here and already he could get this close to her. Already he could taste her arousal in the air like a fine wine. He had thought her seduction would be arduous. That he would fight tooth and nail to get her body to respond to him. But it seemed all her had to do was kiss her and whisper in her ear and she would unfold.

Well almost. She wouldn't turn to him, even though he could smell how much she wanted to. She wouldn't yield to him and that made her all the more desirable.

"Alright, beautiful. If you won't give me a kiss, then I'll just have to give you one." She stiffened as he pressed his lips lightly on the skin that peered out from the collar of her kimono. He kissed a line up to her jaw pulling her hair out of the way while letting his fingertips brush against her skin causing her to shudder. He kissed behind her ear and felt her sigh. He took her ear lobe into his mouth and sucked and kissed it causing her eyes to flutter and her jaw to open in a surprised 'O'. He slipped one arm around her waist pressing his palm against her flat stomach. He kissed a line down her jaw and she finally turned her head to help him.

He got to her chin and had her leaning back with one hand pressing her against his chest and the other buried in her hair to add texture for him and also to guide her as he devoured her lips. He licked her bottom lip and she shuddered as her lips parted.

"Do you want me to kiss you, priestess?" She licked her lips a couple of times and blinked to clear the haze. She bit her lower lip and for a moment he thought she would say no.

"Yes, Naraku. Kiss me." She brought her hand up and lightly touched his cheek as he lowered himself down to her lips.

"I may not be gentle." He whispered then brought her to him. He started off by just relearning the feel of her. Then he asked for entry with his tongue and delved into her. She tasted of spring, clear and sweet. He groaned when he felt her hand fist in his hair as she pushed against him with equal fervor. He flipped her around in one swift move so she was now facing him completely as she sat in his lap.

Kagome pressed up against him her hand lost in his hair and the other tracing his jaw and neck committing it to memory. His kiss was like fire. It burned slow and hot in her belly until her body was screaming for something she couldn't name. His hands were tracing her hips and running up and down her back coaxing the low flicker into a raging flame.

He gripped her hips and quickly lifted her up causing her crossed legs to slip on either side of him. When he brought her back down he pressed his hips up against her showing her just how happy all this was making him. Instead of feeling the fear that was expected, the ache that was growing within her dampened and a purr escaped from her throats. Naraku chuckled and pulled back tracing kisses down the other side of her neck.

"You like that do you?" He lifted her up and pressed her down again grinding his hips against her making her groan. "Heh. I think you _do_ like that." He rubbed up against her again causing her to squirm in his lap. He moaned and buried his face in her hair. "Oh _Kami,_ if you keep that up I won't be able to give you a choice." And just like that she froze. She could feel the heat in her veins, the arousal in her belly, but it was distant, only the feel of him in her arms and the wet between her legs pressing up against something large and very hard was real. "Oh, Kagome. You taste so good. Let me taste the rest of you? _Please_ Kagome. Please let us continue." His voice had a taste of urgency. Kagome bit her lip and fear danced up her spine quickly cooling the fire until it died. She kissed Naraku where his jaw met his neck.

"I'm sorry Naraku. I'm not ready yet." She pulled away from him and made herself sit before him. She put a hand on both shoulders and leaned into him. "Wait? Please?" Then she pressed her lips against his and giving him a taste of the warmth, the fire, the slow need that he had built into her.

She pulled back and brushed his hair back lightly tracing his skin with her hand. She gave him a sad, lopsided smile then left him aching with need.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GODDAMNIT!" Naraku raged through his hidden room throwing tools this way and that. "I was so _close._ She was almost mine! Damnit! I even…UGH!" He had begged her. _He_, Naraku, lord of evil, power, and all things dominant had begged a stupid, useless ningen for a taste of her. Yes he wanted her, yes even now the thought of her made him hard, but that didn't mean he had to _beg_ her. And she had refused!

Naraku turned around and backslapped the slave he had shackled down to an inverted table. She glared at him with her icy blue eyes as blood trickled down her chin. He liked this one. She was strong and even after four years of being in his care her spirit hadn't been broken. She hated him too much to give him that satisfaction, and secretly he was glad.

He liked that she wouldn't bend to him. It was like his favorite punching bag. Whenever he got too frustrated he would spend some time with her. But he did go easy on her. Well not _easy _easy, more like he reigned himself in just enough not to break her. She was just so amusing.

She glared daggers at him then spit some blood on his face. He slowly wiped it away as he chuckled. He never gave this girl…oh what was her name? Six? Yes, slave number six. He never gave Six any of his potions or pills to make her want him. He could coax her fire all on his own even while she raged and hated. It was a game to him to see how wet he could make his enemy.

The table she was on had a device on it that allowed it to go vertical or horizontal or anything in between. She was a little bit past vertical when he pressed his half clothed form against her fully clothed one, minus the tears and rips from his attack on her.

"_Kami_, I love your fire. Dear, dear Six. Wanna taste?" He held her head still with one hand then rubbed his finger with her blood on it across her bottom lip. She pressed her lips closed and glared at him even more. "Now, now. Do you want me to get creative? Open up, and no biting." He loved getting 'creative' with Six and she knew it so she reluctantly let him slip his finger in her mouth. "Lick the blood off, my good little slave." Six rolled her tongue around his finger licking off her own blood.

She never understood why this was a turn on for him. Naraku groaned as he ground himself against her. He buried his head in the bend of her neck as she continued to suck. He licked the skin their and began kissing and sucking her neck.

He knew every inch of her, with four years he was able to find every little dirty spot that made her wet and moan, and she _hated _that. Hated that he had been her first and only. Hated that she had been sold to him by her own parents. Hated that no one was going to save her from her misery because nobody cared and nobody remembered. She fucking hated this prick and still she sucked his finger because he asked. She growled and Naraku had enough time to look up at her before she bit down on his finger.

He growled and gripped her chin with a tentacle while he pulled her hair opening her mouth. He removed his finger and was happy to find just a very deep impression of teeth in his finger instead of a missing knuckle or two. He looked up at the smirking girl and smiled wickedly back watching in satisfaction as her smile fell.

"That wasn't so bright, now was it? I was going to be some what kind, now I'm simply going to fuck you over and over again until you beg me to stop."

"I will never beg anything from _you_."

Naraku chuckled. Kami her _fire_. "Oh, you'll beg alright." Naraku stepped away from her and grabbed a nine tail. It was made in such away to sting and slightly split the skin, but not enough to completely disfigure or cripple. Naraku turned back to her with a smile. He knew by her scent what she liked and what she didn't and even if she didn't admit it to herself, she liked the pain. True he probably gave her more than what she craved, but she was brought up in a violent sexual environment. She wouldn't really understand anything different because this is all he'd ever shown her.

He stalked up to her and smelled her arousal and her shame. He opened his body and stretched his tentacles out to her. She didn't recoil like the others, she was too used to them. They gripped her limbs as others released her from her chains. Naraku turned her around holding her up with his tentacles. He stretched one out and with one swift strike he split the back of her yukata open.

"Scream for me, little girl." He whispered as he moved his hand back then cracked the whip with a flick of his wrist. He watched as her back bowed and red lines danced across her skin but she stayed silent. "You will scream for me, little girl." He cracked the whip against her twice more causing her eyes to close and her back to bow. "You always do." He continued to whip her back, pausing every now and again to run his tentacles over her opened flesh slipping the ripped yukata farther down. He could smell her coming to a peak and snuck a tentacle in between her legs. He whipped her once more and as the tails split her skin he rubbed the tentacle over her core, pressing against her pearl. She screamed for him as her body rocked and shuddered. "That's my girl." He whispered.

When he turned her around she had tears in her eyes as well as a haze. Even with the shock in them there was hatred, and he reveled in it. He stretched her across the table as he undid his hakama. She began struggling with renewed fervor as he became completely unclothed and he walked toward her.

"Tsk, tsk, Six. You know that struggling only makes me want you more." He pressed against her and felt her shudder. "I'm going to make you scream my name, bitch, and you're going to want me to fuck you again and again until you pass out." Six shook her head, but there was doubt in her eyes.

She hated herself for it, but she wanted him. She wanted him to fuck her. She caught herself dreaming of him at night, fantasizing about him tying her up and raping her until she screamed his name. She hated herself for it but her body loved it and so she hated him more. She felt her belly clench as his manhood rubbed against her.

"Do you want it, bitch?" He asked as he bit her neck. Her body shivered in anticipation. She loved the bite marks, loved the bruises, loved the curses, but he could never know. No one could ever know.

"Fuck you, Naraku." She growled between clenched teeth. She knew it wasn't clever but her brain had turned to fog. He chuckled.

"That's the idea." He tore the yukata off of her completely and began torturing her with mouth, intelligent fingers, and invading tentacles. He bit her nipple, sucking it, twirling it with his tongue making her head toss side to side while one hand paid homage to the other breast. Tentacles were just barely brushing the inside of her thighs stopping just before the lips to her entrance making her shudder. _Damn_ he was talented with those things! His other hand was busy memorizing the feel of her fleshy ass as it rubbed it, pinched it and reached down way low to brush against her entrance causing her to whimper.

"Beg me, Six. Beg me to fuck you." She wouldn't, she couldn't, but _Kami_ did she want to. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth. Heat was pooling between her legs and her breath was shallow and panting. Tingling sensations danced their way up and down her inner thighs into her center. She wanted it. Oh Kami, she wanted him to fuck her.

He moved lower and began kissing his way around her lower abdomen. She was silently begging him to go lower as he kissed a line down to her pussy. He gave her a quick flick of his tongue to make her jerk then began kissing her inner thigh down to her knee. She began shaking her head back and forth as he gripped her ass with one hand, her right leg with the other and gripped her breasts with some of those talented tentacles.

He lifted her right leg enough for him to have a clear shot at the back of her knee. He licked it, then blew on it causing a moan to slip from her lips as she shivered. He loved torturing this little spot because it always got her to moan. He kissed the back of the knee and bit it causing her to squirm and moan. He could feel her building and knew she would beg him soon.

He reached one hand up to her curls and pushed against her lips. When they parted for him his fingers were greeted with wetness and he almost groaned. She was so wet, so perfect. Most would have broken by now. Her body was quaking with unfulfilled need and her vaginal lips were pulsing as more liquid coated his fingers. He traced the rim of her opening until she whimpered then roughly shoved two fingers in while pressing against her nub. She bucked and groaned against his hand right before he pulled it out again. She growled in frustration and glared at him.

He stared into her eyes as he moved in to kiss her nub. He flicked his tongue across it causing her eyes to roll back. He took the lips into his mouth and sucked flicking his tongue out to brush against the entrance. She bucked against his mouth whining and moaning. He smirked and pulled away kissing a line up to her neck. He bit her there then went to her ear and kiss and sucked that before stepping away from her letting his tentacles continue their ministrations. Her eyes were unfocused and her lip was quivering.

"Beg me, Six." He whispered. Her body ached. She had never felt this much pure, unadulterated need. She closed her eyes.

"Please." It was barely a whisper.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Please fuck me." He stared at her. "Please fuck me, Master. Fuck me hard! Please?" He growled in satisfaction then shoved her against the table. He lifted her legs up and forced himself inside her. He fought her tightness and didn't wait for her to adjust as he pulled himself out and slammed himself back in. He fucked her forcing himself in and out of her, slamming against the end every time. It didn't take long for her to be open enough for him to put her on the now horizontal table, put her legs over his left shoulder and slam himself in and out of her.

Skin slapped against skin as they panted and moaned. She cried out for him, loving the thick, hard meat of him slamming in and out of her. She imagined the times when he would take her from behind and it made her shudder and moan even louder. He bit her and pinched her in all the places she loved causing her to come hard and strong. She screamed for him, but she didn't scream his name.

He growled and flipped her over. His tentacles traced ever curve. They penetrated her mouth and slipped up and down her thighs. He fucked her pussy as other extremities began their work on her ass. He sent a tiny one in working it open then made it bigger slipping it in and out of her tight asshole. He shuddered at what it would be like to just force himself in her ass, not giving her the time to adjust. But that would surely send her over the edge, and he didn't want to break his favorite toy.

Finally she was big enough. She was panting and moaning and he quickly grabbed some lube with his tentacle and made her nice and wet and with a quick slip he went from fucking her pussy to fucking her ass. She screamed in pleasure. He took a tentacle and fucked her pussy with it as he gripped her hips and pumped in and out of her slick ass. He could feel her coming again and assaulted every known pleasure point until she was writhing beneath him. He pinched her clit and bit her neck when she came screaming his name in pleasure. He smiled to himself before spilling his heat all over her body.

He pulled back from her taking his tentacles back into himself. He quickly cleaned himself off and looked back at his used toy. She was covered in his cum, dazed with pleasure and bruised from his abuse. She looked at him with foggy eyes and he smirked.

"You screamed my name, Six. You are mine." Her eyebrows drew together as her eyes filled with pain and he left her there with her shame.


	5. Goodbyes

Ok, people. I've given this a lot of thought and since every chapter I can come up with before the end is just a similar repeat of the ones before it without any oomf of plot that I can't do just now, I'm going to make this story quick. So. One more chapter after this one guys! And in the next will be the lemon between Naraku and Kagome. Feisty little devils. Meow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the day that they had begun their planning and Naraku had all but screwed her, things have been…different. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her dreams were nothing but images of him doing things to her, things she had never thought of before. She imagined him touching every curve of her, learning all her body's secrets. And she imagined learning the map of his skin, trailing kisses across every possible inch of him.

And those were not very miko-like thoughts.

A week or so passed with them fighting over plans to hurt Inuyasha, making out after their fights and Kagome always leaving it unfinished and still they couldn't agree on anything. Kagome sat in her room and looked longingly out her window at the garden beyond. Lately she had been feeling lonely and restless. She had spent the past two years roaming the Sengoku Jidai without much pause with a rowdy group of misfits. This quiet place was too strange for her. She missed her friends.

She sighed and laid her head on her arms on the window sill. She wanted to leave but she didn't think Naraku would let her. And besides, she had a feeling she would miss him if she left. It was bothersome to think of leaving because it made her miss her friends more. He would never allow it thinking it was a ploy to let her escape. She was bored and tired of trying to find a way to get her revenge without killing Inuyasha.

She heard her door open and shut but didn't turn to see who it was. She knew Naraku was standing behind her watching her stare dejectedly out her window. She had seen him only at breakfast that morning and had since ignored his summons. She didn't want to fight anymore and she was getting frustrated at leaving them both unfulfilled, leaving it at only the steamy kisses and roaming hands. She wanted to continue, but she didn't want her first time to have some sort of hidden agenda for him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked as he sat behind her.

"I miss my friends. They probably have no idea what happened to me. They're probably trying to find this place to kill you and 'save' me from the 'evil hanyou of doom.' Oooooh, _scary_." She said while twiddling her fingers in the air. Naraku shook his head.

"You're really strange, you know that."

"Yeah, well. I'm a seventeen year old girl who used to jump through time before you destroyed the well (not very nice of you, by the way) to travel through feudal Japan with a half dog demon, a fox kit, a demon slayer and an unabashed lecherous monk with a wind tunnel in his hand (which I think you should remove. I mean really, why give your enemies another weapon when you could get rid of it?) while looking for magical pieces of jewel that I shattered with a severed crow demons foot. I wear clothes that are considered whorish here and really good looking in my time and I share my soul with a dead body that the guy I loved decided was a better fuck than I could ever be. I mean she's _dead_ for crap's sakes! Stupid little shit." She sighed. "Yes I realize I'm strange. This is probably some stupid dream anyway and I'm really in a psych ward mumbling to myself."

Naraku tried to follow her ramblings but shook his head. "Psych ward?"

"It's where we put the crazy people in my time. Anyone who is too crazy to mix with normal society gets put in a room with padded walls and a jacket that keeps you from tearing out your eyes and pills get shoved into your system to make you compliant."

Naraku had a sudden flash of his cabinet in his secret room and gulped. "That can't be all bad."

"I guess not." Kagome said in a far away voice. "Not having to worry about anything. Not having to think about your friends wandering aimlessly thinking your dead, having your once enemy give you mind blowing kisses, not having to wonder what the hells going on and have I lost my mind? Because if you're there, then the answer is yes, yes you have lost your mind." She sighed again and Naraku hugged her from behind setting his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you really want to see your friends?" Kagome nodded slightly. "If you promise to come back, you can go see them." Kagome turned to him suddenly light dancing in her eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. The contract we sign never stated that you were a prisoner here." Kagome giggled and threw her arms around Naraku.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled away and gave him a quick, fiery kiss. "Do you know where they are?"

"Actually they're half a day's ride from here. I'll give you the horse, just remember to return. You have a contract to fulfill. Say your goodbyes and I'll think about fixing the curse on your lechers' hand." Kagome squealed and hugged him again. He watched her do a little happy dance then rush out of the room. He shook his head.

He had spent the last week tasting the pleasures of every one of his slaves and still he wasn't sated. He wanted _her_ damnit. But the more he wanted her, the more he found himself letting her get away with unthinkable things. Like screaming at him, calling him names, throwing things at him. It all irritated him and he would have killed anyone else, but her. She was a joy to watch as she smiled at the sun and danced in the shadows unaware of any viewers.

He knew that in his own way he had begun to love her and he didn't know whether or not that sat well with him. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter whether it was good or ill, it was a fact and he simply had to deal with it. And currently he dealt with it by fucking his slaves.

He walked out into the garden and stepped up to where Kagome was waiting by the wall of miasma. She looked up at him with her usual spark and open smile. He was glad that it had returned. The light in her eyes had faded these past few days leaving her washed out and him feeling guilty for reasons he couldn't fathom. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

She looked at him, all amusement washed from her face. "Naraku?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Mm hmm?"

"What are your intentions towards me?"

He coughed. "Eh, what?"

"What are your feelings for me? I need to know."

"Why?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Because I'm going to be rejoining with my group and it would be nice to have a reason to come back other than fulfilling a contract. Don't mistake me," She said when his eyes narrowed. "I will come back, but it will be difficult to leave them again."

Naraku sighed and scratched the back of his head. He didn't really want to tell her, what reason did she have to believe him anyway? He shrugged. What did he have to lose? It didn't matter if she rejected him or not, she _would_ be his either way and she would return to him. He took her hands in his and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I don't know, yet, what my true intentions are." _Except to have you screaming my name at some point._ "But I've fallen in love with you. I don't know what that really means for such as me, but know that as much as I am able, I love you."

A smile split Kagome's face as tears glittered her eyes. "I can't believe I'm hearing Naraku, of all people, say he loves me."

Naraku frowned. "Well if you don't want me too…"

"No, no! I do." She looked down a blush tinting her cheeks. "I…I love you too, Naraku, with all of my heart." She looked up at him and he felt his heart melt at the purity and innocence in her eyes and for once his thoughts bent toward simply holding her instead of other carnal desires. Naraku gave her a warm and open smile, the kind she treasured because it was so hard to find.

"Then you have something to come back to."

She smiled. "And maybe we can finish what we keep starting." He gave a loud laugh as her cheeks burned red.

"Well would you like to ride to your friends or do you want me to just take you there? If I brought you, you could be back quicker." Kagome shuddered at the thought of darkness but knew that he was right and she wanted to get back quickly and do…whatever it was that she felt she had to do.

"Will you please take me there, Naraku?" He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her soft lips slipping his tongue into her mouth. She eased against him, opening herself to him as they bled into shadows.

This time it was amazing. The only thing she could sense was his body pressed against hers, his hands roaming her curves, his tongue tracing hers. She moaned against him and though she couldn't hear it she felt his rumbling reply. When they spilled back into day she pulled back unsteadily. She stepped back on shaky feet and was able to see his satisfied smirk before he disappeared again.

Kagome pulled her kimono skirts up and began searching the forest for her friends. She heard people bickering not too far away and knew that it was them. She peeked through the foliage to see Sango and Inuyasha head to head screaming at each other. Kagome shook her head. If Inuyasha wasn't such a dunce he would have scented her already.

She stepped into the clearing and waited a beat before her friends turned and looked at her. At first it was as if they didn't recognize her. She knew what they must of seen when they automatically put up their defenses. She was dressed in an elegant black kimono with silver trimming and silver cherry blossom branches twining at the skirts. Silver petals danced across the kimono that was tied by a dark silver obi.

Thanks to some steaming water and a comb her hair was straighter than it normally was and it was tied in the low, loose knot she had first worn for Naraku. She had applied a delicate coat of make-up making her look more refined and the ornaments in her hair made her look regal. She watched them blink a couple of times before Shippo launched himself into her arms.

"Kagome!" He squealed as she caught him. She rubbed her nose against him as she held him close.

"Hello, Shippo! How are you? Have you been treating the others well?"

Shippo shook his head. "No, Inuyasha's being a turd. He's been hanging around with Kikyo!" His eyes were wide waiting for her reaction. She looked up slowly from Shippo and stared deep into Inuyasha's waiting eyes.

"I know." She whispered. Inuyasha had the decency to look ashamed as he cast his eyes downward. Kagome turned away from him and smiled brilliantly at Sango and Miroku. "Hi guys! Sorry I've given you such a scare." Sango came over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Inuyasha said that your scent trail ended with a smell of Naraku! We thought after all this time, that you…you might have…"

"Well, I'm fine. Better than fine actually."

"No kidding. Nice outfit, by the way."

Kagome stepped back and modeled her kimono. It was one of the more expensive ones Naraku had made for her. "It's lovely, isn't it? It's one of my favorites!"

"Yes it is." Miroku said carefully. "Where did you get it from?"

Kagome looked down a minute deciding what to say. She looked back up at her friends and decided on the truth. "Naraku gave it to me." She said.

"What?!" They all yelled at her.

"Calm down. It's not like I've joined his side or anything. He simply…helped me out when I was in a bad spot. I actually came here to see how everyone was, and then say good-bye."

All of her friends looked stricken, except Inuyasha. His mouth was set in a grim line as he watched her. "Why are you leaving us, Kagome?" asked Shippo with big pouty eyes.

"I foolishly made a pact with Naraku, and it would conflict with the terms of the contract if I were to stay with you. I was worried about you and I didn't want you to think I was dead or being hurt so I asked him if I could see you."

"How long do you have?" asked Sango as she took her best friends hands in her own.

"He didn't really say, so I guess it would be alright if I spent one last night with you. If it isn't he'll probably come to take me back."

"Then we'll stop him!" cried Shippo.

Kagome smiled at him sadly. "No, Shippo. We won't stop him from taking me back. You are all safe from him now, but if you keep him from taking me the contract that keeps you safe will be void and then we'll all be killed."

"Feh, like he could actually take us now that we're back together."

Kagome shook her head. "We're not back together, Inuyasha. The thing I signed, if we keep him from taking me back, something I promised to do, I wouldn't be able to help you. Hell, I might even have to help him hurt you."

Inuyasha growled. "What exactly did you sign?"

Kagome gulped. "I…asked him for something and he agreed to help me with what I asked. In payment he gets to ask one boon from me. But the contract states that he can't betray me nor I him nor can I hurt him or he hurt me. If one hurts the other the one the victim can do anything they want to punish the abuser and the abuser is magically bound so they can't stop the punishment. This means that he can't hurt you because that would be betraying and hurting me and I can't hurt him or any of his lackies because that would be betraying him."

"What boon did he ask of you?" asked Miroku.

"He hasn't yet, but I can't deny him anything that doesn't conflict with our contract."

"So…so you're going to be staying with Naraku now?" Shippo whimpered.

"Yes, Shippo. Until what he's helping me with is completed."

"What did you ask of that bastard?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned at him. "Don't call him that, and I can't tell you, that would be breaking the contract. Look, can we ask me questions later? I'd like to spend my last night with you doing something other than an interrogation about myself." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something else but Sango placed her hand on his outstretched arm.

"Ok, Kagome. We'll talk about all this later." The group dropped their stuff and quickly set up camp in the clearing they were in. Kagome hitched up her skirts and helped Sango collect firewood while Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo stayed behind. They talked like normal, barely pretending that everything was all right. They started an early fire and talked about nothing.

Kagome asked Sango if she wanted to go to the hot springs that she knew was just around the bend. Sango agreed and after convincing Shippo to stay behind they quickly went to the hot spring. They both unrobed Kagome taking special care of her kimono. They both eased into the heat sighing as it caressed their skin.

"Kagome, what's really going on?" Sango asked after a moment of silence.

"I've fallen in love with him, Sango. And he feels the same way for me."

Sango stood up suddenly splashing water all over. "What?! How could you believe him? He's a known liar and our _enemy_!"

Kagome sighed, she knew none of them would understand and she accepted that, but it still hurt. "I just know, Sango. Just like how I knew Inuyasha never really loved me though I pretended otherwise. Just like I know he screwed Kikyo and cried out her name, biting her marking her as his. Even if I didn't love Naraku I don't think I could stay with you guys, I wouldn't be able to stand to be near him."

"So you're joining Naraku because Inuyasha chose Kikyo? You're abandoning us because he chose another woman?!" Sango was yelling now.

"A dead woman and that's not the point! And I'm not joining Naraku! I won't help him get the shards! Why don't you trust me?"

Sango scoffed and crossed her arms over her naked chest. "Because you love the most evil man in all of Japan."

Kagome growled. "You don't know him, not really."

"Obviously _you_ don't since you think he won't hesitate to turn against you."

"He can't! Kami, why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know Kagome. Maybe it's because I don't understand all this, and I don't understand you. I don't understand how you could love Naraku the man who slaughtered my entire family, the man who's killed hundreds of people and will kill even more for the Shikon no Tama. You're a fool to believe in him and I won't be a fool to believe in you."

Tears threatened to fall from Kagome's eyes. "Fine. I…if that's how you feel." Kagome got out of the spring and dried herself with the end of her obi. She put her kimono on in silence while Sango glared at her from the hot springs. She hadn't really expected anything different. She knew that it wouldn't be a happy parting, but she didn't think her best friend would look at her with such hate.

"Good-bye, Sango." She whispered before she turned and walked away, Sango's silence piercing her heart like a dagger.

Kagome walked halfway to the camp brushing the tears from her eyes. She didn't know whether she wanted to go back or not. What was the point? She had given her heart to Naraku and now her friends despised her. She couldn't stay with them, and she couldn't betray Naraku for them. She stood there a moment in her sorrow undecided and unmoving when she heard a twig snap before her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. He glared at her as she felt herself go numb.

"How can I help you, Inuyasha?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed her arm. "We need to talk." He growled as he pulled her farther away from the camp and the hot springs. When they were far enough away for Inuyasha's satisfaction he roughly pushed her away from him.

"Why are you here, Kagome?"

"I told you I asked Naraku i-"

He laughed humorlessly. "Have to ask permission from your master like a good little bitch, do you?" Kagome's eyes slowly met his. Her inner pool of hate bubbled.

"Watch what you say, Inuyasha."

He scoffed. "Or you'll what? Sit me? Purify me? Sorry, wench, but going to Naraku's side is bad enough."

Kagome laughed as a dark light lit her eyes. "No, no it isn't bad enough, Inuyasha. You betrayed me worse than I could _ever_ betray you."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah? How did I hurt you?"

"You fucked her, Inuyasha. You ran from us, from _me_ to fuck that dead bitch."

Inuyasha moved fast and slammed her against a tree. "YOU WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, WHORE!" Kagome sneered at him before letting him taste a bit of her power. It bit his skin forcing him to let her go.

"_I'm_ the whore? I'm a virgin you fuck! I don't go around fucking dead people in the forest!"

"What? Won't let the dirty hanyou bastard touch that lily white skin of yours?"

She laughed bitterly. "Oh, I let him touch me all right and let me tell you his hands are clever. I _love_ the feel of his hands on me."

Inuyasha's eyes tinted red around the edges. "Slut." He hissed.

Kagome growled. "Fuck you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha barked at her. "Why'd you do it, Kagome? Huh? Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Oh you arrogant piece of shit! I haven't _done_ anything!" _yet_ "And I obviously mean nothing to you seeing as you screwed Kikyo instead of me!" She closed her eyes and turned away from him shutting down her anger. She really didn't want to say that out loud. Tears dusted her eyelashes when Inuyasha put his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't know what happened."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "Oh, I can tell you what happened. In vivid detail seeing as the image of you and her fucking on the forest floor is burned into my memory." Inuyasha nuzzled her hair making her think of Naraku.

"Forgive me, please Kagome. If I could go back to that night I wouldn't have run to her."

"Sure."

"You never asked why she wasn't with us today."

Kagome chuckled. "I didn't need to. If she joined the group she would be dead…again. Sango would have dusted her."

Inuyasha shrugged as he pulled her tighter against him. "Actually it was because when I woke up the next morning I found I was disappointed that it was Kikyo I was holding. I realized I wanted to wake up to you every morning naked and rubbing against me." Kagome felt just how much he wanted that brush against her back. "I've always cared about you and I know now that I love _you_, Kagome, not her. When I saw you come into that clearing today I thought my heart stopped. You were so beautiful and commanding. I wanted to taste those lips of yours and see just how many layers were under your kimono." Inuyasha brushed her hair back and kissed the back of her neck. Kagome sighed and turned around to face him. She took his face in her hands and looked into his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, I care about you, I do. But I will never be the one beside you. You broke my heart. Hell, because of you I ended up miles away in a blink of an eye. Sure it was pretty sweet, but I can never love you." Inuyasha tightened his grip around her.

"Are you sure?" She should have seen the warning in his eyes.

She nodded. "Yes." Before she could react he gripped her head with one hand and forced his mouth against hers. He devoured her mouth like a beast at a dead animal. He pressed her against the trunk of a tree pinning her to it with the weight of his body. She struggled against him but he simply pressed harder. He bit her lip until she opened up then dived into her mouth.

She started pounding her fists against him trying to get him away so he gripped both of her small wrists in his large hand and held them above her head. He continued to taste her as his other hand made quick work of her obi. He opened her kimono enough to slip his hand in the folds and touch her bare skin her whimper sent his blood boiling. He gripped her breast and rubbed his calloused thumb over the nipple causing it to harden.

Naraku had never been this rough with her. Sure he had been demanding and rude, but this wasn't something that made her feel good or wanted. She felt her fear spike as she saw where this was going to go and with the spike of her scent Inuyasha growled against her and grabbed her breast piercing her skin with his claws.

Inuyasha began grinding his hips against Kagome as she continued to struggle against his grip. She tried screaming for help but his mouth on hers muffled the syllables causing her screams to sound pleasurable instead of fearful.

It was in this position, one of Inuyasha's hands down her shirt the other holding her hands above her head as they kissed passionately that Naraku found them. Something had told him to find Kagome and when he had caught the scent of his desires blood he came to investigate. When he saw them coupled like that against the tree his vision turned red.

She had used him. He was just a big joke. All of this was a ploy. Too bad she hadn't thought of the binding spell he had come up with. He growled in rage and raced against Inuyasha. He gripped him by the collar of his haori and ripped him away from Kagome throwing him several yards away.

He watched dejectedly as Kagome fell to the forest floor tears of passion making her eyes sparkle. She looked up at him but he didn't take the time to listen to her words. He just grabbed her and took her into the darkness with him. She would pay for betraying him.


	6. Die a Second Time

Ok, so here's the last chapter guys. Thanks for reading and whatnot. This one was longer than the rest and I think it's alright. Read and review and tell me what you think. I'll probably be doin another inu fanfic soon! Ravencroft

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6: Died a Second Time

When they emerged from the dark passage Naraku tossed Kagome onto the cold stone floor of his hidden room watching her dispassionately as she made a surprised oomf sound and landed hard on her arm.

"Ow." She muttered as she picked herself up and rubbed her abused wrists and now bruising arm. She looked to Naraku and he saw the smile growing on her lips die as she looked into his empty eyes. "Thank you for saving me from him." She said carefully.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "I won't play the fool anymore miko."

Kagome tilted her head to the side feigning purity and innocent confusion. It made him wonder if it had all been an act and how foolish he was to believe her. "What are you talking about?"

Naraku kneeled down beside her getting right up into her face. "Thought you'd get me to trust you, huh? Figured you'd just go back for a midnight tryst with your half breed mutt of a lover before you came back to pretend to love the evil spider hanyou? Didn't plan on me coming to check on you, did you? I won't be the butt of your jokes any longer, miko bitch!"

Kagome put her hand to her throat at the fierceness of his words continuing to feign innocence. "Naraku…I…what are you talking about? It wasn't what it looked like!"

Naraku scoffed at her and stood back up. He watched as her eyes narrowed and went ablaze with her anger. He had only seen the full beautiful fire of her fury when he had found her in the forest. He felt his heart stumble at the sight of her. She would have made a magnificent queen at his side, but now she would have to pay for betraying him.

"Don't think I don't see through your façade. You're like all the other women, a fake, a tease and a tramp."

She sneered at him and stood up in one graceful move. She got right up into his face and growled. "How _dare_ you. He was going to _rape_ me, Naraku! He was going to take me by force and you're saying that I wanted it? That I wanted to watch him fuck Kikyo and then tell me his lies about how he loves me? That I wanted him to cut me and bruise me and _fuck_ me just because he over heard me telling Sango that I loved you?! You, damnit, not him! You…you bastard!" She had started poking him in the chest. "How dare you think that what I feel for you is fake! And how dare you take me to…where ever the hell this is!" Kagome looked around for the first time and actually took in the details.

The place was filthy and dank. There were only a few scarred tables around with straps and weird mechanics connected to it. There were stains covering the walls and splattered across the floors and tables. And the objects hanging on the walls… Kagome felt herself go numb as the details to the room came into clear focus and she understood what kind of place she was in.

The implements on the walls were numerous and varied. There were whips, rods, handcuffs, ropes, anal beads, blindfolds, leashes, straps that looked like they had to come with instructions and random devices she didn't want to see the instructions for. Chains and shackles were decorating the walls, the tables and the floors. There were cell-like doors on one side that had bars on small windows. The only thing that didn't look extremely sexually creepy was a door on the far end that seemed innocent in its bare, closed state which probably meant it was ten times worse than this room.

Kagome noticed a cupboard next to the line of various devices and got a bad feeling in her gut. She turned from Naraku and slowly walked toward the innocent looking wooden doors. She brushed her hand down the crack between the two doors and what she felt made tears come to her eyes.

People thought that being a miko only meant she could feel evil demons approaching, purify jewels and send out purified energy, but they were wrong. When she pushed herself she could feel all manners of phantom emotions left behind like a memory if the emotion had been strong. Such pain, such anger. There was nothing but shame, hate, fear, rage and pride, an evil, bitter pride, beneath her hand.

Before her knees gave out Kagome thrust the doors open. There were five shelves and each shelf was filled with different vials and jars that had liquids, powders, and pill type things filling them. But that's not the only thing there was. On the inner doors of the cupboard were small pieces of hair tied with pretty red ribbon and nailed to the doors. There were names written under each lock of hair followed by numbers. Kagome let her hand drift across the locks without touching them so she wouldn't drown in the emotions.

So much pain, so much hate and yet they all screamed for one thing. Naraku. Though they hated and feared him they also wanted him, begged for him. Yes. They had all begged. His slaves had all screamed his name.

Kagome turned tearful eyed to the man she loved. "What is this?" She whispered motioning toward the cabinet behind her.

Naraku lifted his chin. "It's none of your concern." He said though his belly was twisting itself into knots.

"Naraku…who _are_ you?" Tears spilled down her face and Naraku had to make an effort not to be moved by them.

He smirked evilly. "I am the one who will take you tonight and every night after." Kagome shook her head as her heart broke. They were right, they were all right.

"I can understand and accept the bondage and the excessive chains… but the women…" she shook her head trying to shake herself free of the phantom emotions. "They were all right. You are evil." She whispered it sadly almost asking for it to not be true.

Naraku strutted up to her and slammed the cupboard doors closed making her jump. "You knew that, so don't act so surprised."

"Why did you bring me here?" Her tears continued their flow down her cheeks but she didn't sob nor try to stop them from smearing her makeup. He gripped her arms roughly and backed her up against the wall.

"To punish you for betraying me, of course."

Kagome tried to shake him off. "I didn't betray you, Naraku."

"Yes," he nibbled her ear while she struggled. "You did."

"No, I didn't. Please, Naraku. Let me go and we can talk about this. I don't want us to do anything we might regret later."

"Oh, I won't regret this." He pressed himself against her and licked a hot line from her collarbone to her throat. He traced his hands up and down her kimono ignoring her thrashing body. Her obi was still untied from Inuyasha's quick hands and with a swift swipe Naraku cut it with his claws. "I'm going to fuck you, miko. Just like I've always wanted." Her scent spiked despite herself as he tore the rich kimono from her frail body and tossed it aside leaving her in nothing but a thin pair of silver hakamas. "I'm going to fuck you over and over in every way I've always fantasized and then I'm going to make you the new addition to my slaves."

Kagome stilled against him. "Slaves?" She whispered.

"Oh, yes." He kissed his way down her collar bone while he kneaded her breast. "You see, the whole time you've been here trying to get me to fall for you I've been fucking every one of my slaves." He raked his claws down her hakamas shredding them. "They all scream my name and beg me to take them." He kept her pinned against the wall, though now she wasn't struggling to move, as he undid his own kimono. "I've run my hands up and down every one of their bodies and rammed myself into every entry they have." He took his shirt off and pressed his bare skin against hers "And I'm going to do that to you, too."

Kagome's mind shut down and she died for the second time that week as he trailed kisses across her jaw. She remained unmoved while his silky hands danced their way across her flesh pinching, rubbing and tickling their way down. When his hand cupped her over her torn hakamas a blue flame sparked inside her. As he continued to touch, to kiss, to lap at her skin like a bowl of cream she fed that fire. Each caress fueled it until it pressed against her eyelids in an icy current of anger.

"Release me, hanyou or suffer the consequences." She whispered while she contained her cold rage.

Naraku laughed low in his throat making Kagome shiver despite herself. "You can't do anything to stop me from punishing you, Kagome."

Kagome chuckled bitterly. "Yes, Naraku, I can." She swiftly brought her knee up to his groin and with a grunt he loosened his grip giving her room to stomp on his instep. He howled in pain and collapsed on the floor glaring up at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed.

Kagome stared at him unwaveringly, a half naked beauty coated in a frosty wrath. "I told you, Naraku, I didn't betray you. If I had I would have been bound to let you do anything you wanted to me." Naraku looked up at her and snarled and she kicked him despondently. "But I didn't betray you because I didn't couple with Inuyasha. He pushed me, he grabbed me and he forced me to kiss him while twisting my wrists until they were blue and cutting me with his claws. He said I was beautiful and he loved me and I told him I could never love him because of how he hurt me. And now…."

Kagome side stepped around Naraku while looking at him with dead eyes. "Now you've just told me that you've betrayed me everyday since I've been here. That you've raped several girls over and over again while leading me to believe you were falling for me. You're just like him." She muttered. "Just like him. Fucking someone else. Is it a hanyou complex that you can't keep it in your pants, or am I just not that good enough?" Her cold rage was swiftly turning into despair. She missed the heat of her usual anger because it let her wrap herself into the blind warmth of it, but this, this made everything crystal clear and all the more painful.

"You were going to rape me." Tears began falling from her eyes. Naraku watched her break from sorrow and felt his own heart shatter. He tried to move his arm to reach out to her but realized he couldn't, he had betrayed her and now was bound to collect his punishment. "You were going to hurt me, and rape me and beat me into submission." Sobs racked Kagome's body as her knees finally gave out and she collapsed next to Naraku. She cried out her soul and he was powerless to comfort her. He was shocked to feel his own tears dance down his cheeks.

Kagome screamed out her sorrow and slapped him as hard as she could. She paused and looked down at her hand and found that she liked the sting. She looked up into Naraku's face as it turned back to look at her. She quickly struck out again and backhanded him. That pain, too, was rewarding. She suddenly launched herself at him and began to slap him over and over. She grabbed his hair and pulled it then bit his neck before slamming his head into the ground. Naraku took it all even as she raked her nails down his skin feeling it split and bleed in their wake. She attacked him in every way she knew but never punched or kicked him.

She shook him roughly and continued slapping him as tears streamed down her face and she cried and cried until her arms felt weak and she collapsed on top of Naraku. He felt her sob against him and surprisingly didn't feel angry towards her. He only felt shame and anger at himself. He wanted to hold her and found that his arms were suddenly free.

She considered his punishment complete? He would have tortured her, raped her, done everything to her but kill her and all she did to him was have a violent hissy fit. He once more felt shame at himself for his woman was so much more forgiving than he ever could be.

He wrapped his arms around her and shushed her while stroking her hair. Kagome huddled into his arms and gripped onto his haori while her heart and soul leaked out onto him.

When her sobs quieted and she lay limp in his arms he began whispering to her while tracing his fingers up and down her naked back. It took her a moment before the words filtered into her broken mind but finally she heard the words he uttered with such a forlorn tone.

"Forgive me," he whispered, "I'll never be deserving of you. I'm an evil demon. Forgive me. I won't ever touch you again. Ask anything of me and I'll grant it. Ask me to give up my home, my money, my mission and I will. I'll give you my life, all you have to do is ask. I'm so sorry. I can never tell you how much. Forgive me my priestess, my beautiful. Forgive me."

Kagome's heart shuddered and she wondered if she could forgive him. She should hate him, she should just purify him right now.

But she had known he was evil. She had known what he was capable of, and still she had loved him.

She still loved him.

Kagome nuzzled her way to the crook in his neck and sighed. She shouldn't forgive him. If she did it would mean nothing but misery for her. But it also meant they could finally be together. She sighed making him pause in his whisperings.

"I'll ask only one thing of you, Naraku." She whispered with her raspy voice.

"Ok." Naraku prepared himself to lose her, to be asked for his death or some other painful punishment.

"I ask for your boon. Instead of me granting you something, you have to grant me something, anything that my heart desires."

Naraku's nerves evened out. "Done."

Kagome lifted herself up so she could look into her ill-fated love's eyes. "I'm going to use the boon now."

Naraku's nerves came back as he nodded. "Alright."

"Naraku, the boon that I ask of you is to change your life according to my wishes."

"And what wishes would those be?"

"Forget about the Shikon Jewel, free Kagura and Kanna, and free your slaves because I will not share you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Share me?"

She let a sinful smile cross her lips. "If you truly want me you can have only me. No other women can taste you. Free Kagura and Kanna because it's just silly to create such an enemy as her and torture her like that. And forget the Shikon Jewel because you don't need to be a full demon, you're scary enough and now you have me."

"Where will my…servants go?"

"If they wish to stay, they may. But if they try anything or you try anything with them someone will be bruised, bleeding and begging for death when I'm done with them."

Naraku sighed as his heart opened. She was so _sexy_ when she talked evil. "Done on one condition."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"You become my life mate and only I can touch you as well."

A slow, warm smile spread over Kagome's lips. "Done."

"So…" Naraku said. "How do you want to complete our pact?" A wicked light danced in Kagome's eyes as she leaned down slowly and let her lips brush against his. She nipped her way across his jaw to his ear and began licking and sucking its lobe. "Yeah, ok…uh…yep this is a good way." Naraku's eyes fluttered closed as she licked and nibbled her way down his neck onto his chest. She got to his nipple and flicked her tongue over it before biting it lightly smiling at the pleasing gasp he made. She kissed her way across to his other nipple and did it again finding that the first nipple was much more responsive. She brushed her hands up and down his sides as she licked and bit the first nipple again causing him to gasp some more. She massaged his hips as she trailed kisses over his abdomen dipping lower and lower.

She had always stopped here, nerves keeping her from taking off his pants and giving him more of what he wanted. But tonight was the night. She raised her chocolate eyes slowly to meet his ruby ones as she undid the ties to his hakama and slowly took them off. His eyes were pleasantly foggy as she trailed her blunt nails down his inner thighs before taking her first look at his manhood.

He chuckled as her eyes looked down then widened and her breath caught in her throat. He expected _that_ to fit in _her?! _Was he mad?! He wasn't even completely hard yet and he was already at a foot! Sure she didn't have much to compare dick sizes with, but seriously, was that _normal?_ And even as she watched his penis was getting harder and bigger. _Oh, shit_. Was all she could think as her eyes trailed their way up the chiseled abs and sexy chest of her soon to be mate.

"Um…" She licked her lips though her mouth had gone dry. "Uh… is that… you know…going to fit?"

Naraku laughed at the blush that blazed on her cheeks. "Come here." He requested with a smile as he brushed his fingertips across the heated skin. She returned his smile and slid up his naked body, glad that she didn't have to comprehend the enormity of his…member. He brought her down so he could capture her lips.

She melted into him as he bit her lip and slipped his tongue to tangle with hers then moaned against him as his wandering hands found and squeezed her butt. He nipped at her chin before rolling over taking her with him so that he was now on top. His slipped a claw under the last string that was holding her hakama together and cut it free. He peeled the fabric away from her and gazed upon her naked form.

She was beautiful. Her pale, elegant skin flowed over her body as if it were silk. She seemed to glow with an inner light and he thought that it might be from the blush that she seemed to be sporting He smiled at her and pressed his naked form against hers.

"I've wanted to do this for too long to do it on the cold stone floor of this room." He whispered as he ran his hand down her body relishing in the feel of her beneath him. He held her close and kissed her as he bled them into night. He pressed himself against her reveling in only being able to feel and knowing what he held against him was _her._

His priestess ran her hands up and down his back as he ground his hips against her. He felt her shiver and growled in pleasure making her shiver again. He smiled as they reappeared in the realm of light into her room. She took a moment to look around to see where she was before she smiled and focused back to him.

He began kissing a pathway from her chin down to her naval while running his hands over her skin like the brush of a bird's wing. She sighed at the contradicting feeling of his solid lips and his whisper of a touch. He ran his finger tips over her nipples causing them to harden as he began traveling lower.

Her eyes dialated when he laid that first kiss on her womanhood. He rubbed his hand over her watching her mouth open and her breasts heave as she panted. He used his other hand to caress her inner thigh as he stared into her glazed eyes. She watched him flick his tongue across her nether lips causing her to buck slightly. He smiled sinfully at her then dove in.

Her back bowed as his tongue entered her and touched her where only she had been. His clever hands danced across her skin building a fire in her belly. She wanted more and more as he stroked her with his tongue banking the fire until she wanted to scream. Her body was begging for something else, something bigger, stronger, harder and she didn't know what to ask for as the fire smoked over her mind and the pleasures of her body became all she knew.

She could only whisper "Please…" between her pants as Naraku shifted his tactics and began teasing her with his fingers. Naraku looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Please? Please what?" He watched with amusement as she fought for some semblance of sanity.

"P…please. Naraku!"

He cupped her and had her head bowing back. "Please, what, priestess?"

She looked him dead in the eye as her body screamed, and tingled and begged and fought to remember what words were and how to use them. A word came to her and she knew it was the one she wanted it.

"Fuck…fuck me. Please Naraku." Naraku smiled up at her. He could feel the heat coming off of her with his hands and relished in how wet she had become for him. He had worked her enough that he wouldn't hurt her when he fought to enter her and he savored that no one had touched her before, this was his and would be forever. He smiled at her as he slid up her body until his hardened head brushed against her entrance causing her to shiver. He gripped her ample breast in his hand and traced her jaw with kisses.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes." She panted. "Yes, please, take me now!"

Naraku grinned to himself. "This may hurt at first." He took her ear in his mouth as he parted her and placed himself just before her. He put his arms around her to hold her steady as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He suckled on her ear causing her to moan then bit it the same time he entered her. She moaned more than cried out in pain and shuddered against him. He waited for her to adjust and when she started moving her hips against his he began to pull himself out.

He pulled back enough to look her in the eye as he thrust back into her causing her to cry out. He shivered as he felt her nails dig into his back. One day he'd have to show her the pleasures of adding pain into sex. As he pulled out in a torturously slow glide then drove quickly home again hitting the end and gaining a pleasing moan he knew that she would respond well to receiving pain as well as giving it, despite her innocent nature, or maybe because of it.

Naraku bit her neck and trailed bite marks down her flesh. The pain danced across her skin adding spice to the already insane amount of sensations boiling through her helpless body. Naraku picked up the speed of his thrusts almost exiting then entering again pounding against her with the resounding thwack, thwack of his skin against hers. She rocked her hips against his automatically matching his movements and complementing them. He stroked inside her, bit a line of fire down her skin and kneaded pleasing pulls of pleasure out of her breasts.

"Faster!" She screamed and with the next thrust the boiling ball of heat and fire erupted from her belly shooting stars across her vision. She screamed out his name as her body and mind shattered just for him. She came back to herself just as he was lifting her legs up and putting them over his shoulders. He practically folded her in half before he shoved himself so deep inside of her she thought she would split and the feeling of him touching so much of her made her body quake and a deep moan to purr from her throat. He smiled wickedly at her causing her heart to become undone as he pulled out and slammed himself back in causing her to groan again.

"Look at me, Kagome." Kagome blinked a couple of times before she could focus clearly on Naraku's crimson gaze. She watched her lovers' eyes as he thrust in and out of her over and over and over again faster and faster until she was nothing but a writhing, moaning ball of pleasure begging for him and screaming his name. He was brushing something inside of her that made her belly clench and had that little voice in her head screaming 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' while the rest of her merely moaned unintelligibly.

She suddenly felt as if he had grown inside her, the pressure of which struck against that one spot making her scream out his name while trying to see his eyes through the stars of white. He thrust into her moaning from the tight contractions of her orgasm. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the bend in her neck causing her body to convulse in a new wave of pleasure. Her orgasm rocked through her and into him and he finally allowed himself release as she clenched him over and over again.

They lay in a pile of sweat, sex and loose limbs as they both tried to relearn how to breathe and think. Kagome tried to speak and found she couldn't. She licked her lips and tried to wet her throat. She tried to laugh but only got a coughing sound in response. She gave a satisfied smile when Naraku coughed as well.

"What's so funny?" he scratched out.

"If you can walk, raise your hand." Neither one moved. "That's what I thought." She chuckled to herself as Naraku smiled at her brushing a damp bang off of her forehead.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled brightly as she reveled in that truth. "I love you, too, Naraku." Naraku began licking the bite wound on her neck attempting to help heal it. Suddenly Kagome began to cough out a chuckle.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

"I found out what we could do for my revenge."

"Heh, oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Let's just tell him about us. Or make him watch. Heh, cause I know for a fact that Inuyasha's and Kikyo's trysts could _never_ feel as good as what we just did."

"Well I do have to pay him a visit for trying to rape my intended mate."

"Heh, heh. This'll be fun." She whispered.

"I do think my evilness is rubbing off on you, priestess."

Kagome snickered. "What can I say? Vengeance is sweet."

Naraku sucked on her nipple causing her to moan. "Feels pretty good, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! The end! I hope it was good for you too. ; ) Review!


End file.
